Count to Three and Say Goodbye
by shy-hinata
Summary: Atobe thinks he's irresistible with the ladies. Ann just might be the one to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

Title: The Dare  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Atobe expects everyone to be in awe of his prowess, but he doesn't realize that it might get him into trouble  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Author's notes: Thanks to Sarit for brainstorming this idea out with me, and to Syl for lending me her Atobe-muse when I needed it. I love you guys!

* * *

"Geez, Atobe. Can't you do something about all those freaky fangirls mobbing the clubroom?" 

Gakuto and Ootori had just managed to eke their way inside after evading the mob of frenzied females by the door. On the inside, the regulars already back from practice noted the distinct increase in the scream volume as the door was opened to admit the last two regulars. Shouts for the buchou to come out and grace them with ore-sama's presence were a daily fact of life for the Hyotei regulars. It really shouldn't have surprised them, but somehow they had held out some hope that after the move from junior high to high school would bring some relief from the onslaught of female attention.

"All their screaming is seriously getting on my nerves." The acrobatic red head stuck his tongue out, making his distaste plainly obvious.

"Gakuto, you would do well to take a page out of ore-sama's book, and tolerate it graciously. After all, it's better than having angry jeers." Atobe replied smoothly. After all, one had to expect people to be so affected by perfection.

Shishido snorted a little, hiding it behind his locker. He knew the fact that over 70 of those cheers were personally for Atobe was the only reason why their captain hadn't snapped his fingers and ordered a stop to it. Damn egotistical bastard liked to rub it in their faces or something. Before Shishido could make any comment about it, Mukahi beat him to the punch.

"You're such a diva, Atobe. You'd be ordering them to stop if they were all cheering for Shishido." The doubles specialist snorted. "We can't let your ego get any bigger, y'know. Otherwise there wouldn't be any room in the clubhouse for us."

At the mention of his name, Shishido groaned. Why, oh why, did he have to get dragged into this? Now Atobe would no doubt make some crack about how 'ore-sama' and Shishido couldn't even be looked at on the same level, or some other shit like that. He growled lightly, fully intending to snap at Gakuto, but a single look from his double's partner warning him against it was enough to curb that urge. Shishido paused for a second, having a silent conversation with Ootori. Yup. Choutarou was right. Best to just stay under the radar right now.

Atobe, as well as the rest of the tennis team, had fully expected their resident princess'to throw some sort of fit at the mention of his name. Atobe mentally remarked that it seemed that Ootori had managed to put the drama queen in his place, and should make a note of it to them at some point in time. However, now that Shishido remained quiet, Atobe had no choice but to respond to Gakuto's comment, even if he might have thought it beneath him.

"Gakuto, I understand that you might be jealous, but there is no need to take out your insecurities on others." Atobe took a few steps towards the smaller regular, arms folded across his chest in a mildly threatening manner.

"Ah, Atobe..." Oshitari's smooth voice cut in even as he slid himself between his doubles partner and their captain. "Only those who feel insecure about their appeal would feel the need to hear if validated all the time, hmm?" Oshitari adjusted his glasses, arching his brow at Atobe in mild challenge.

"Oh?" It was tiresome, really, the way people at the top had to constantly be challenged by those who sought that position. But the best way to quell such dissent was to meet the challenge head on, and put them in their place. "I have no reason to be insecure about my appeal towards the fairer sex. There isn't a single girl in Kantou who can resist my charms."

Oh. Now that was too much for even Shishido to pass up. Shutting his locker, he moved to stand next to Oshitari. "Really now? I would say that sounds like a dare."

"Hmm...indeed. Think you're up to it? We'll give you a week to charm a girl of our choosing. If she hasn't accepted your advances, you will have to admit your shortcomings. If she does, then we won't bother you about your mob of fangirls anymore." Oshitari smiled, his eyes glinting.

Waving his hand dismissively, Atobe smiled smugly. A week? He really didn't need that long at all, but he may as well accept their terms, lest they feel belittled. "Fine. I accept your terms. Let me know when you've chosen the lucky lady."

Atobe really should have known that something was up when Shishido and Oshitari looked at each other, smirks on both their faces. The tensai and dash specialist spoke up in unision.

"Tachibana Ann."


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1: First Try

Title: Day 1: First Try  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Atobe's troubles are just beginning when he shows up at Fudomine's doorstep  
Warnings: Written from Shinji's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

* * *

Ibu Shinji here. I'm a student at Fudomine, and I play tennis for possibly the greatest captain in all of Kantou, Tachibana Kippei. His sister Ann is in my class and hangs out with the tennis team a lot. She's a great player too, though with a brother like Tachibana-san, it's not a surprise. The whole team thinks of her as their sister too. Well, except for Kamio, because he likes her in a way that isn't what you would call brotherly. In any case, you can understand then that I, like all the other Fudomine regulars, are a little protective of our Ann-chan. Doesn't help that she's gotten even prettier since junior high (I told Ann-chan that it would look nice if she grew her hair out just a bit more). The number of guys we've had to screen for her has gotten pretty crazy. If it weren't for us, I think Tachibana-san would've had an aneurysm by now. Unfortunately, Kamio looks like he's going to lose it every time he sees a guy approach Ann-chan. So, I guess he has the aneurysm for Tachibana-san. I don't know why he doesn't' just ask Ann-chan out himself to save himself, and all of us, from those episodes. Or maybe he's afraid that Tachibana-san will beat the crap out of him.

Now, where was I? Oh right. Protective of Ann-chan. I know that spying isn't something that people usually do, but when I saw that arrogant buchou from Hyotei at our front gates approach Ann-chan as she was leaving, I just had to do something. The look on Ann-chan's face told me that I probably didn't need to worry, but you can never be too careful. After all, you never know what rich brats think they can get away with.

I'm not being nosey or anything, but hiding in the bushes behind the gate is the best place for me to find out what was going on without intruding. After all, I know how independent Ann-chan is; she doesn't always like it when we fight her battles for her.

"If you're here to see aniki, he's busy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way home."

Heh heh. Ann-chan is the best as dismissing people like that. A quick one liner and off she goes. Hmm…except it looks like that slimy Hyotei buchou isn't letting her leave just yet.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not here to see your onii-san. I'm here to see you. If you don't have an appointment right now, how about we take a walk together?"

Grrrr…okay…I'm _this_ close to jumping out of the bushes and tackling him. Does he really think that smooth voice and come-hither look is going to work on Ann-chan. Oh. Wait. He must think they'll work or else he wouldn't be doing it.

"How about we don't. If you have something to say to me, just say it now so I can be on my way."

Ann's got her arms folded across her chest. That's a sure-fire sign that she's getting pissed off. Go Ann-chan!

"What's the rush? Surely there's no need to spend the day cooped up doing homework. Just a walk, that's all I ask."

"If you have time after club activities to be so leisurely about things, then perhaps Hyotei's much touted academic standards are all talk."

Ouch. Ann-chan's really good at this. Mental note: don't get on Ann-chan's bad side.

"Now I must insist that you get out of my way. Unlike some people, I don't get picked up from school by a chauffeur, and actually have to catch a train to get home."

Zing! Oh man. Have I ever mentioned that if Ann-chan was really my sister, I'd be so proud of her? Maybe I should tell Tachibana-san about this, except he'd probably be upset that I was spying on her, and then he'd get that throbbing vein thing going on his forehead at the thought of Hyotei, so maybe it's best not to say anything.

I guess even the Hyotei buchou can be left speechless by Ann-chan. I think this is the first time I've seen him do the double-blink-wide-eyes thing. Looks like Ann-chan is taking that as her cue to scoot past him and…

"Wait! Please!"

Is it just me, or does he sound kinda desperate? Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe he just did that. He just reached out and GRABBED ANN-CHAN'S ARM! Dammit! If only I wasn't tangled up in these bushes!

"Would you kindly let go of my wrist?"

Ann-chan's voice is so icy that even I can feel it in my veins.

"Hmm…This reminds me that time at the street courts. You know, you never did fulfill your end of the bargain. Kabaji and I did beat everyone there at the courts."

"Correction. You never did beat Momoshiro-kun and Kamio-kun. Maybe I need to refresh your memory, but you two defaulted the match."

Guess his hold on her wrist wasn't that tight after all. Ann-chan was able to shake it free and march off on her way. Man, I wish I had a camera with me; the look on that Hyotei buchou's face is just priceless. It'll be a cold day in Hell before we let the likes of him get anywhere close to Ann-chan again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Title: Day 2: The Aftermath  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: There are probably some days where even Atobe doesn't want to show up for tennis practice  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

* * *

The sound of raucous laughter could be heard from outside the locker room, and it was really an amazing show of grace that Atobe didn't throttle everyone in the locker room when he entered, except Ootori because he was much too polite to laugh at his buchou.

"And then…oh man… you gotta see the look on his face! Here, here! I've got it on my cell phone." Shishido and Oshitari promptly surrounded Gakuto, and Atobe could feel his eyebrow twitching. If getting turned down by Ann wasn't bad enough, it appeared that the acrobatic player had been observing his progress on the sly.

"That's when she was all 'You and Kabaji defaulted so I don't owe you a date', and totally blew him off." The red-head's high pitched imitation of Ann's voice had Shishido in stitches, while Oshitari just smirked in that blasted manner he always had.

Ootori politely excused himself from the room, but Atobe didn't miss the young powerhouse trying to conceal his grin. Well, at least he didn't rub it in Atobe's face, like some other people he could think of.

"Oi, Atobe." Oshitari's deep voice somehow managed to make itself heard through the laughter. "You know, if this is more than you can handle, you can spare yourself further embarrassment by just admitting your faults now. It would be fine with me if you called off the bet, hmm?." For what would not be the first time that week, Atobe cursed the devilish Kansai tensai.

"Oh, I dunno about that Yuushi. I kinda like watching him get shot down. If he sticks to it, we can watch him fail miserably AND have him admit he was wrong."

It was a rare day indeed for Gakuto to disagree with his doubles partner, and even rarer for Shishido to agree with the acrobat. The sight of Shishido grinning like a cat and nodding was probably what tipped Atobe over the edge.

"Make no mistake. I will win this bet and make you acknowledge my greatness. Now, all of you owe me 20 laps. If you're not out of here in the next 5 seconds, that amount is going to triple."

Atobe's eyes looked serious enough that all the offenders promptly left to start their laps, snickering the whole time. With the clubroom empty, Atobe allowed himself to indulge his curiosity as he picked up Mukahi's cell phone.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he remarked that Ann was actually kinda cute when she looked angry.


	4. Chapter 4: Days 3 and 4: The Deception

Title: Day 3 and 4: The Deception  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Atobe is sure that if he could just talk to Ann in private, there would be no way she could resist him  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

DAY 3

So yesterday hadn't gone all that well. His team couldn't help but snicker and make jokes throughout practice, asking him if wanted to wrap things up early so he could make it to Fudomine in time to see the girl's team practice. Just for that, Atobe extended practice time, and worked the regulars into the ground. The intense training must have sent the desired message, making today's practice much more bearable. Today was a new day, and Atobe decided to make another trip over to Fudomine to see if he could catch Ann. After making a few discreet inquiries, he discovered that she had gone with the boy's team to the street courts for some after-practice training. With a few more inquiries, he had managed to get her cell phone number. It seemed like every other girl in Fudomine seemed ready to help him out, and wondering if he wanted their phone numbers as well. Why couldn't Ann be as cooperative? Now came the problem of what to do. If he went to the courts now, he would have to deal with not only the entire Fudomine team, but her brother as well, and while he certainly respected Tachibana Kippei, ore-sama was not about to waste his time diffusing the temper of an overprotective older sibling. No, the best thing would probably be to talk to her alone. Once he did that, Atobe was sure she'd succumb to his charms. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent a quick message to Ann's phone.

_Let's meet when you're done at the street courts. I just want to talk for a little while. --Atobe_

With that accomplished, he decided to take his time wandering about the city for a while, not wanting to arrive at the street courts while all of Fudomine was still there. So, he waited patiently for Ann to call him back, because of course she would. Who wouldn't be flattered to have a call from Atobe Keigo? And yet the minutes continued to tick away, and Atobe was starting to question Ann's sanity.

:BEEP:

Ah. There we go. Atobe quickly took his phone out, but of course it was just him being efficient; after all he wasn't at all anxious to see what Ann's reply was. Pushing a button, he scanned her reply.

_I don't know how you got my number or how you know that I'm at the courts, but as of right now, I'm blocking all of your calls. Quit stalking me. --Ann_

Well, that certainly wasn't the outcome he was expecting. Perhaps she had asked one of the others to pick up her phone, and they had answered for her. Of course. That had to be the case.

And so, the wheels in Atobe's brain started to turn. He headed home, but it wasn't in defeat. He just needed some time to regroup and plan his strategy. All good generals did so, why should be an exception? It wasn't that he was fighting for Ann's affections; after all Atobe was confident he already had them. He just needed to bypass her overbearing friends. It didn't take him long to formulate a plan, but pulling it off would require using his rather massive information network, and consulting a few for technical expertise.

DAY 4

It wasn't that Atobe liked using deception as a way to gain access to something, but sometimes even great generals had to make use of such techniques. If not, there could be a great number of casualties on Fudomine's side, and that might upset Ann. Not that he _really_ cared in the long run since this was all just for the bet, but as a gentleman Atobe felt that he should at least be considerate.

And that was why he was now about to send Ann a message pretending to be her brother. His networking had managed to come through for him again, and he managed to obtain Tachibana Kippei's cell phone number, instructions on how to send messages pretending to be from a different number from the actual phone he was using, as well as the schedule for the girl's and boy's tennis teams. He even knew that they would be heading to the street courts again today to try out some new doubles formations on some other teams. If he timed it right, Ann would receive the message just as her practice was finishing instead of when she was already in her brother's company. Yes, the plan was nicely thought out, as Atobe had expected of himself.

The message itself was quite simple: _Sorry, Ann. Running late. Can you just meet me in the park near the street courts? I'll catch up. --Aniki_

His timing really was impeccable. He could run his practice and still make it to the park in time to meet Ann (and why was it that Fudomine practiced longer than them anyway? Must be because they weren't nearly as efficient as Hyotei). It would all go like clockwork.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Atobe made his way to the park after practice and found a shady, inconspicuous spot to sit in as he waited for Ann to arrive. It did cross his mind that she might have messaged her brother back to confirm, but his sources had told him that more often then not, she just waited for her brother. The two even had a usual spot to meet. Atobe mused that perhaps there were some advantages to being a data hounds like Seigaku's Inui. Or one just needed to know how to get that information when necessary instead of wasting time gathering it.

Ah. There she was, still in her tennis uniform, multiple bags perched on her shoulder, drinking deeply from her water bottle, slightly distracted by the music playing from her earphones. As predicted, she sat herself down on the bench underneath a particularly large willow tree. As Atobe approached her from behind, his superior hearing caught Ann's voice singing along softly to whatever she was listening to, and he had to admit that her voice was rather sweet and pleasant. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, not letting her see him quite yet.

"Aniki…I'm not a little girl anymore," Ann didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading. "You can't scare me by sneaking up on me. And that was fast. I was expecting you to take lon-"

Ann fell silent, mouth falling open in shock, and dropped the book in her lap when she turned her head and saw Atobe sitting down next to her instead of Kippei. Still, she gathered herself in mere moments, and even Atobe was impressed by her composure.

"Just to let you know, my brother's coming to meet me soon, so you're better off leaving now instead of waiting for him to toss you out of his spot."

"Ah. Apologies my lady, but I fear that you have been deceived. It wasn't your brother who sent you that message. It was I."

Her narrowing eyes and slow growing scowl didn't look promising just yet, so Atobe continued to speak before she could reply.

"I simply wanted to talk with you. Away from prying eyes and the eavesdropping curious." At least this much was the truth; Mukahi had been spying on them after all. "I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse. Dinner, with me. How does that sound?" Atobe gave her that smile he knew most girls went crazy over.

And yet Ann didn't budge. There was no swooning, no giggling, none of the usual reactions he usually received. She simply sat there, disbelieving look on her face.

"Hold on a second here. You can't be serious." Hmm…well, it was expected that someone be shocked at the offer of spending an entire evening in the company with Atobe Keigo. He smiled inwardly, confident that the bet would soon be his.

"First you LIE to me, and now you expect me to go out with you? I always knew you were full of yourself, but this really takes the cake. Offer I can't refuse, huh? Well, just watch me. I don't know what the heck is going on that's making you stalk me all of a sudden, but whatever sick games you Hyotei people play, just leave me out of it."

With a graceful quickness that even captured Atobe's attention, Ann pulled herself up from the bench and headed towards the courts, one hand reaching to answer her now ringing phone. Atobe could pick up a few strains of the conversation as she all but stormed away.

"Aniki?...I'm at the street courts...yeah...sorry for making you worry...it's a long story..."

Atobe watched her leave, suppressing a sigh. There were still 3 days left. He still had time.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

That night, something continued to bother Atobe.

First you LIE to me...

It was true. He had definitely lied to Ann, and was now feeling genuinely guilty about it. He picked up his spare cell phone and sent a quick message to her, assuming that his previous one was now being blocked.

_Ann,  
I'm genuinely sorry for having lied to you. Please accept my humblest apologies  
--Atobe_

It felt strange. Atobe usually never apologized for anything. Then again, he normally didn't have so much trouble getting what he wanted. Was that why he liked tennis so much? Because, while he was naturally very gifted at the sport, it was still something that he needed to practice in order to truly excel.

Any further musing was cut off by his phone ringing to inform him that he had a new message. Snatching it up, he flipped it open to read what it had to say.

_Atobe,  
I think I know why Ann 'convinced' me trade phones with her now. Please stop trying to contact her, though I will pass on your apology.  
--Tachibana_

Closing his phone, Atobe covered his eyes with his hand as he lay down on his plush bed. And no, he did not just groan in frustration because he never did anything so pedestrian as groaning. He was hoping not to involve Tachibana in this, but it seemed too late for that. Suddenly, 3 days didn't seem like a whole lot of time.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 5: Monkey Wrench

Title: Day 5: Monkey Wrench  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Ann finds that, sometimes, talking with your friends can really throw your plans for a loop  
Warnings: Written from Ann's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but things just wouldn't have had the same effect if I made it longer. Thanks to SEEDSummoner, mI.ShOE, emii-chan, MissSilver, All4thebasilisk, merissala, and ringo-chan for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oh my god, Ann! Have you heard the news!"

Sighing, I look over my shoulder at Sachiko as she runs down the hallway to catch up to me. With the excited expression on her face, I can't bear to tell her that there was probably no one left in Fudomine who didn't hear. It was the only thing people were discussing these days.

"Ann, the student committee's decided that they're going to close the festival off with an American style dance party next week!"

Sometimes I wonder if poor Sachiko is just always the last person to hear gossip. We've all known about this dance party for weeks now. I've actually been looking forward to it. There's nothing quite like letting loose to good music.

"But they've just decided that you have to go with a date! They won't let you in otherwise! Something about that being the way all the American movies do it."

I stop in my tracks. This is definitely news that I hadn't heard. No way...just plain…no way.

"Are you sure, Sachiko? Maybe someone's spreading weird rumours."

The way she's shaking her head vehemently doesn't exactly inspire confidence in me.

"It's posted on the official event board! They want to make it prom style! Isn't it exciting?"

_Maybe for you, Sachiko since this gives you a great excuse to go out with your boyfriend. But not all of us are, or want to be, in a relationship right now._ But of course I don't say that to her. Instead, I nod a bit, trying to exhibit even a fraction of her enthusiasm. I excuse myself and head straight for the message board.

Damn. Sachiko was right. No matter how many times I blink and let my eyes refocus, the words stay the same. "American Prom-Style Dance Party! Next week! Come and celebrate the end of the school festival! Party-goers are required to come with a date." I don't know what's worse. The weird English randomly dotting the sign, or the fact that a date is now required for the party.

The thought actually hadn't crossed my mind to find a date. Five of us girls were going to meet at my place, and go all together. We'd already talked about it. And now the student council has the gall to make me change my plans! Okay...so that's being really unfair. I can already think of which student council member probably suggested it. Miyako really needs to stop watching all those sappy American romances. Prom style? Honestly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I wish everyone would just stop talking about this damn prom style dance party. If I have to answer the question "Ann, who are you going to the dance with?" one more time, I think I'll shoot someone. Maybe I should just boycott the event….but…but we hardly ever have dances. This'll probably be the only one this year, or even in two years for us. If I don't go now, who knows if I'll be able to go to one before I graduate!

Tennis practice is even worse. It's all the girls want to talk about, and the captain doesn't even care that we're not practicing hard despite the tournament in just over 2 weeks. And what! We're cancelling practice the day of the dance! I honestly don't think 'getting ready' is a good enough reason to cancel practice. Don't you just show up to a dance, then get your groove on? Geez. I seriously doubt that aniki is having such problems with the boy's team.

Hmm…now there's an idea. Maybe I can just rope one of the guys into going with me. It's not like it has to be a real date or anything. We just need to show up together after all. He doesn't even need to stay if he finds it boring, though I'd rather not waste their time like that. If only one of them actually _liked_ dancing, it would all be fine.

Oh! That's right! Kamio-kun loves music and dancing, doesn't he? I'll go talk to him after practice is over and see if he'll come with me. While I'm still kinda mad that the student council went and did this, at least I have a game plan now. Nothing's gonna keep Tachibana Ann from the year's biggest party!


	6. Chapter 6: Monkey Wrench part 2

Title: Monkey Wrench (part 2)  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Ann heads to the boy's team courts to find a date to the dance  
Warnings: Written from Kippei's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tachibana Kippei, buchou of the Fudomine boy's tennis team, here. Practice is just about to end when my sister Ann arrives. Judging from the look on her face, she needs a favour, and I wonder if that Atobe has been bothering her again. I wasn't really sure what to make of things when Shinji first told me about it. As much as I don't want to admit it, I tend to think that Shinji babbles a little, and lets his thoughts run away on him a bit. But then Ann traded her phone with me, and what else do I receive but a message from Atobe, with an apology no less. Makes me wonder what he did, but since Ann didn't want to talk about it, I didn't press her. I dismiss my players before making a bee-line for her, wondering if I should have sent Atobe a sterner message.

"Ann. Is everything alright?"

"Yup! Can you just let Kamio-kun know that I want to talk to him when he's done changing? I didn't manage to catch him before he rushed off to the dressing rooms."

I arch my eyebrow questioningly, wondering if this has anything to do with that ridiculous dance coming up. Ann had told me that she wanted to go, but I don't recall her ever saying anything about a date at that time, and trust me when I say I would have made it my business to find out about that. Most of the guys in the school, not to mention anywhere in Kantou, are hardly good enough for my little sister. But now that everyone _has_ to have a date to go? Truth is, I was hoping that she wouldn't notice, and for a while it seemed like I might have gotten lucky.

"….uhh…" I sigh to myself. If the dance really is what this is about, I suppose Kamio isn't a bad choice. I mean, even I can tell he's had a crush on her since junior high. Plus I know him already so that makes things somewhat easier. But only somewhat. Isn't there a rule out there somewhere that says that little sisters aren't allowed to date unless their older brother says it's okay?

But then she gives me this look that just _screams_ 'PLEASE, aniki?', and I can't help but smile at her and nod. "Want me to wait for you to go home?" I have a feeling I already know the answer to this question, but I'm compelled to ask it anyway.

"Nah, it's okay." Ann's answer is right on cue. "I'm thinking of stopping at the street courts afterwards anyway."

"Suit yourself. Don't be too late."

I head off for the dressing rooms, where I think I'm going to need to have a word or two with my vice-captain...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ann's late getting home, and I can't help but worry a little. Is she out with Kamio right now? Hopefully that talk I had with him sank in, and he's not doing anything stupid like trying to get a kiss, or something equally idiotic.

SNAP

Whoops. I can't believe I just broke my pencil.

CLICK

I can hear the sound of the front door opening, and Ann's muffled voice saying 'I'm home'. Mom and Dad aren't home yet, busy as usual with work, so I head downstairs to greet her. As I'm coming down the stairs, I ask:

"So, did you get to talk to Kamio?"

But one look at her face makes me realize that was the totally wrong question to ask. She looks disappointed and a touch angry, and I can feel my blood start to boil as I wonder what the hell Kamio did to her. But for now, I push those feelings down in favour of guiding Ann into the kitchen and pouring her some juice. I sit down next to her at the kitchen table and just wait for her to talk. This is just what we've always done when we needed to vent.

"Am I a pain or something, aniki? Or not fun to be around?"

And that is definitely the last thing I expected to come from Ann. I look at her, not bothering to hide my frown.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I just thought that Kamio would totally agree to go with me to the dance. I mean, we're pals, right? But when I asked him, he gave me some crap about not being good enough, started pacing nervously, muttering something about tennis club, and just not making any sense."

Uh oh. Maybe Kamio took what I had to say to him a bit too much to heart.

"I mean, if he didn't want to go with me, he could've just said so. He didn't need to make up any lame stories. Sheesh." I watch as Ann picks up her glass and downs the whole thing in one go. Why do I get the feeling that when she's legal, she's going to be giving everyone a run for their money when she hits the bars? I can't help but cringe on the inside at that thought because no matter what, Ann will forever be my baby sister.

But back to the problem at hand. Kamio unexpectedly turned down the opportunity to take Ann to the dance. What. A. Moron. Then again, I can't help but feel a bit to blame for Ann's current predicament.

"Uh…do you want me to talk to Kamio?"

Maybe I can get him to change his mind, and undo some of the damage that I've done. But Ann's eyes go totally wide and she shakes her head vehemently.

"No way. I don't want him to take me just because his buchou told him to. That would just be wrong."

I feel a stab of guilt at her comment seeing as 'his buchou' is probably the reason why he's not going with her in the first place. I make a promise to myself that this will be the last time I meddle in these sorts of things. Ann's old enough to know what it is she wants, and I should trust her enough to let her go for it. After all, look at what sticking my nose where it's not needed has gotten her already.

"Anou…aniki?"

I shake myself out of my thoughts to look at her, nodding for her to continue.

"Umm…well…wanna go with me to the dance? I mean, we just need to get in, right? And then you can hang out with your friends, or whatever you want. I just really wanted to go…"

Oh crap. This whole thing is probably my fault. But…

"Umm…actually…"

I can feel her eyes glued on me, but I can't seem to look back at her.

"I would definitely take you, except I'm already going with someone else. I agreed to go with Nishima-san since we have to go for student council."

Watching her shoulders drop like that is just awful. As if the whole ordeal with Kamio wasn't enough, I have to go and spoil her chances of going to the party at all.

"Oh. Okay. No problem, aniki. I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

And she gives me that small smile of hers, and I can't help but give her a hug.

"Sorry, Ann."

I can feel her shrug even while my arms are around her. Yes, I am definitely done meddling with Ann's personal life. It'll only cause her grief if I keep doing it.


	7. Chapter 7: Desperation

Title: Desperation  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: With just one day to go before the bet is done, Atobe starts to feel the pressure.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

_Quick note from the author_: I'm sorry if I hadn't mentioned it before, but in this story, our beloved PoT characters are now in high school. I have assumed that most of the school have an elevator system, and one would just move up to the high school division, so the schools would bear the same time. Thanks again to all those who read and commented. I definitely appreciate it. And sorry for the long wait between chapters!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

DAY 6

Tachibana Ann never panicked. No matter what, she trusted that with a little hard work, things would always go her way. But with only a week until the dance, and pretty much all the school-mates she would consider going with going with other people, things weren't looking too good. Maybe it was time to expand to outside Fudomine. After all, there weren't any rules saying you couldn't bring someone from another school. Maybe Momoshiro-kun would be able to go? Or maybe even Kirihara. Never let it be said that Tachibana Ann ever gave up on something she wanted.

-+--+-

Atobe Keigo never panicked. No matter the situation, he always knew that things would go his way in the end. However, when the sixth day of the bet rolled around, even he had to admit to some light discomfort at the way the situation was playing out. Ann had, and rather effectively too Atobe had to admit, managed to block just about all of his avenues of communicating with her. It was looking more and more like trying to intercept her after class was going to be the only way. Let it never be said that Atobe Keigo couldn't handle the direct approach.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The ring of the school clock echoed across the Fudomine campus to dismiss them from their club activities.

"Great work, ladies! We'll be in great shape for the tournament!"

Ann's captain called out to the entire team before sending them off to the locker rooms. Satisfied with her performance, Ann happily grabbed a drink of water before hitting the showers. It wasn't that her spot as a regular wasn't secure; she just always felt better knowing that she had the goods to back it up.

Having finished changing, Ann checked her watch and smiled. Momoshiro would most likely be arriving at the street courts any minute now. Casually slinging her tennis bag on her shoulder, Ann put on a smile and set off, determined that today would be the day that she'd resolve this dance nonsense.

-+--+-

Sometimes, being captain of the team had its advantages. Ordering laps for unruly members was definitely one of them. However, being captain also had its disadvantages. It also meant having to wait for those unruly members to finish their laps. The thing that frustrated Atobe the most, not that a being as perfect as him _really_ got frustrated, was knowing that Oshitari, Mukahi, and Shishido could be running a whole lot faster than they were. It was like they knew that he had somewhere else to be after practice, and that it was somehow related to the bet.

"Show a little more hustle there, you three! Unlike the lot of you, I'm a rather busy man."

"If you didn't work us so bloody hard during practice, we would probably be going faster." Mukahi said, hiding his smirk from view.

Atobe could feel his brow starting to twitch, but he schooled his expression. Showing annoyance was for the weak, and Atobe Keigo was far from weak.

"'Sides, what're you gonna go do anyway? You're usually not the one to worry about homework or tests considering how good your grades are." Shishido almost laughed as he ran, knowing that justifying their slow pace while complimenting Atobe would just get their captain more riled up. But Atobe kept his cool, deciding not to dignify that comment with a response.

"Besides, Atobe, love is something that can't be rushed. We're doing you a favour by giving you some time to plan your next move for wooing the fair Tachibana Ann."

There was an odd sound that echoed across the courts after Oshitari's comment. It sounded very much like Atobe's teeth grinding, except for the fact that Atobe would never stoop to such behaviour. With that, he folded his arms across his chest, and added 5 more laps to their run.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ann sank into the bench at the street courts with a sigh. She normally didn't want the world at large to know exactly how she was feeling, but today she couldn't manage to keep the disappointment from her face. Momoshiro-kun was going to be leaving for a training camp with the rest of the Seigaku team. And as for Kirihara? Not much luck there either. Ann wasn't exactly crazy about the 'are you insane' face that she got from him. At least he was polite enough to say "Sorry, but I don't dance," instead of laughing in her face. Ann looked up at the sky, now a brilliant shade of orange as the sun set along the horizon. What was she going to do now?

-+--+-

Thanks to the tomfoolery of his team mates, Atobe had missed his chance to find Ann after school. Despite being certain her practice had ended for the day, he still stopped by Fudomine to see if he could glean any information about where she might have gone. Even though he was confident, not even the great Atobe was going to risk going to her place of residence. Unable to turn up any leads, Atobe let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. As he watched the sun start to set, he considered the state of things. Not that Atobe Keigo was ever one to admit defeat, but it wouldn't be prudent of him not to come up with some sort of contingency plan on the off chance that things didn't work out in his favour. He would just have to gracefully accept the fact that Tachibana Ann might be the only girl in Kantou who could resist him. Those mischief makers probably wanted to see him upset, but he would not give them that satisfaction.

The sounds of a tennis match woke Atobe from his contemplation. Where was he? A quick look around answered that question. He smiled inwardly that his internal tennis radar must have been unusually strong to lead him here without his conscious desire to go there. As he made his way towards the stairs leading up to the courts, something caught his eye. A small, feminine figure sitting on a bench, shoulders hunched dejectedly even as her face was turned up to the sky. As he took a few more steps closer, Atobe's eyes widened. It was Ann.

He wasn't sure what exactly he expected himself to do. In retrospect, he half expected himself to turn on the charm, try to metaphorically sweep her off her feet. But something about the way she looked - almost defeated - made him shove that part aside, only to have it replaced with concern.

"Ann? Are you alright?"

Hearing her name, Ann jerked her head around to look at him. What was he doing here? Thinking back on things, she might have wondered what made her bite back a snarky reply. It must have been something in his voice, that sound of genuine concern.

"Atobe-kun? Um…yeah. I'm fine." Ann bit her lower lip as she turned her eyes back up to the sky.

"You don't sound fine to me," Atobe walked up to her before crouching down so they were on equal levels. "Plus it's not safe for a young lady to be out on her own when it's starting to get dark. Let me walk you home. Please."

Ann couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different about the way he was talking to her. His tone seemed to be missing that usual…arrogance that accompanied it. She filed the thought away; a puzzle for another day.

"Atobe-kun," she said as she sighed. "I," Ann stopped mid-sentence as she tilted her head down to look at him. He really did look worried. Well, that was unexpected. Before she knew exactly what was happening, she felt herself nod in reply. "Alright, but just this once."

Most of the walk was spent in awkward silence, neither one really knowing what to say. To make conversation, Atobe asked her if she was getting ready for her upcoming tournament, to which she simply said "Hai. Makenai yo." (1) To his amazement, Atobe wasn't finding her clipped replies rude. Rather, they were making him more worried. This seemed totally out of character for her in comparison to what he had seen of her in the past.

They arrived in neighbourhood that Atobe could only describe as unsightly. He tried to pick up the pace in order to leave it as soon as possible, but was shocked to find that Ann was doing the opposite. She was slowing down as they approached a house on the corner. It couldn't be that she actually lived here, could it?

"Um…thanks for the walk Atobe-kun. See you around. I'm sure I'll catch you at one of aniki's tournaments." Ann smiled politely before fishing her keys out to open the gate.

"C-can I see you again? You know, outside of tennis?" Atobe wondered if it was just him, or did he sound a little less than confident at that moment? It soon became obvious that Ann had noticed as well as she blinked a few times before answering.

"I'll think about it. Have a good night, Atobe-kun." She gave him a small smile before closing the gate behind her.

He waited as she entered her home, even catching her yelling "Aniki! Tadaima! So what've you made us for dinner tonight?" in what he knew was mock cheerfulness. Tachibana was cooking? Were their parents not home? Questions swirled through Atobe's head as he pulled out his cell phone to call for a driver to pick him up. Only then did he realize that he hadn't thought once about the bet since seeing Ann on that bench.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Author's notes

(1) In order to get across just how blunt Ann is being with her answers, I used the Japanese here. It means "Yes. We won't lose." Hmm. I guess that's pretty blunt too, but I just liked the way the Japanese sounded better, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8: Down to the Wire

Title: Down to the wire  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: The last day of the bet rolls around.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Ann went to bed that night, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Part of her felt ridiculous for taking this dance thing so hard. After all, it wouldn't be the end of the world if she couldn't go, right? How had she managed to get her heart set on going? However, it was what happened after both Momoshiro and Kirihara turned her down that surprised her even more.

"_C-can I see you again? You know, outside of tennis?"_

Ann wasn't blind; she knew that Atobe was handsome. In the past, that was all he seemed to have going for him. She had always seen him as arrogant, egotistical, and self-serving, all traits she could never get past. But earlier on, he seemed like a completely different person, and it made Ann wonder if there might be more beneath that veneer of pure-bred haughtiness. Shaking her head to clear that thought, she turned on her side to try and get some sleep. She wasn't going to let herself be affected by one night's worth of kindness…right?

-+-+-+-

DAY 7

Morning practice felt like hell on earth for Atobe. For starters, he hadn't slept well the night before. It wasn't that he was _worried_ about Ann per say, but he had to admit to some concern for her well-being. He rationalized that anyone seeing the area that she lived in would be equally concerned. After all, she was an attractive young lady (yes, even Atobe would admit to that), and the number of dark alleys and corners he saw just didn't feel safe, no matter how low the crime statistics were for Kantou. However, the banter in the clubroom that morning was what seemed to push things over the edge for him.

"So this is it, Atobe. The last day is finally here. You wanna just admit defeat?" Mukahi beamed at him, a slight sneer on his face. Atobe simply kept his mouth shut, doing his best to shut out the acrobatic red head.

"C'mon Atobe. It's okay to admit you couldn't do it. We all knew that Tachibana girl would be a tough nut to crack. Hell, that's why we picked her. The way she acts, I'd be surprised if she got any dates at all." Shishido clapped Atobe on his back, trying in his own way to offer his captain some sort of out.

"That 'Tachibana girl' has a name, Shishido. And you would do well to keep such low-brow comments about people you hardly know to yourself." Atobe wasn't quite sure what made him come to Ann's defence like that, especially since in some ways she could be considered the source of his current dilemma.

Oshitari adjusted his glasses, gaining interest in the conversation. "Oh….I see now…" The tensai smirked as he fixed his eyes on Atobe. "So this isn't just about the bet anymore, is it?"

Atobe tried to answer, really he did, but only managed to open his mouth and leave it hanging as he stared at Oshitari in what looked to be shock. Was the tensai right? Atobe drew his mouth into a tight line as he narrowed his eyes. This was getting to be too much, too early in the morning.

"All of you, get out there and start your laps. I'll let you know when you've run enough."

-+-+-+-

About to head home after practice, Ann found herself standing in front of a poster advertising the dance. If she wanted to go, she'd have to buy her ticket soon. After hearing about the preparations from some of her friends on the festival committee, it was becoming obvious that they were seriously going all out for it. It promised to be a party to remember.

For some reason, Atobe's words rang out in her head again. He wanted to see her again, and didn't she need someone to go with her to the dance? It wouldn't be _too_ awful of her if she took advantage of that, would it? She'd just be really careful to make sure he didn't think too much of it.

Pulling out her cell phone, which she had reclaimed from her brother after sympathising with his discomfort at having a sparkly pink phone, she hesitated for a moment before dialling Atobe's number. Wouldn't she be a bit hypocritical if she faulted him for being manipulative, and turned around and did something like this? She bit her lip as she contemplated things before giving in and dialling. After all, even in a game of tennis, one had to use whatever opportunities they could get to turn the match in their favour.

-+-+-+-

The Hyotei regulars were all gathered in their clubroom, getting ready to head home after another gruelling practice. Atobe had just finished his shower and was towelling his hair dry when his phone rang. Slightly perplexed, he picked it up and looked at the number, his eyes going wide. Ann? Why was she calling him? He flipped it open, perhaps a little too eagerly considering the way Oshitari was arching an eyebrow at him.

"Hello?"

"A-atobe-kun? Um…It's Ann. Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Is everything alright, Ann?" Atobe instantly regretted letting her name slip as the locker room erupted in hoots and hollers.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ann paused as the background noise seemed to double. "Are you sure everything's okay where you are?"

Atobe shot his team mates a look that was harsh enough to silence them, but not harsh enough to wipe the smirks off their faces.

"I'm fine. Please, go on."

"I was just wondering if…um…do you have some time to talk right now?"

Atobe looked around the room, and all the faces just staring at him. While he certainly wanted to know why she had called, he was fairly certain she wouldn't want the rest of the Hyotei team to know about it. But if he didn't agree, who knew if he'd get another chance like this one.

"For you, of course. But if it's all right with you I'd rather talk to you in person. Can we meet at the street courts?" Atobe's comment was met with more hoots.

By now Ann had figured that he was still at practice, and probably being teased mercilessly by his teammates. It wouldn't be fair to spring something like this one him with people listening in.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Meet me by the bench under that big willow tree? You remember the one, right?"

Atobe couldn't help but wince a little on the inside. Yes, he knew exactly which tree she was talking about, but now regretted the means by which he discovered that little piece of knowledge.

"Certainly. I'll meet you there shortly…Bye." Atobe closed his phone and tossed it in his bag before tugging his shirt on. He felt Shishido punch him lightly on his arm.

"Well, maybe we spoke too soon." The dash specialist looked at his watch. "I guess there are still a few hours left in the day that we can let you have before the bet's ours."

"Maybe she's calling him out to totally diss him! You know, act all nice then shoot him down!" Mukahi pretended to shoot a plane down for the sky before making a series of crashing noises.

Atobe didn't say anything as he grabbed his bags and head out the door, nearly slamming the door behind him. He didn't know why, but Mukahi's comment had made him feel angry. Even though he hardly could claim to know her better that Mukahi did, Atobe had a feeling that Ann would never be so cold-hearted as to do that to anyone.

-+-+-+-

Ann had to admit to being a bit relieved that she had arrived before Atobe. This would give her some time to collect her thoughts and come up with a good approach. On her way there, she had resolved to tell him the full story. Tachibanas were, if nothing else, honest in their dealings with people. She didn't want to go to the dance so badly that she was going to compromise that. Seeing Atobe's ever more familiar silhouette approaching, she took a deep breath before waving at him.

"Hi, Atobe-kun. Sorry for any trouble I might've caused." Ann moved over a bit on the bench to make room for him. "Your team mates weren't being too awful, were they?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Don't worry about it." Atobe smiled at her as he sat down. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um…actually, there is." Ann looked down at her hands, which were wringing the hem of her tennis skirt. Her answer piqued Atobe's curiosity, causing him to arch an eyebrow up, a signal for her to continue.

"In your visits to Fudomine, did you ever hear any of the students talk about a dance coming up next week?" The puzzled look on his face was more than enough answer for Ann. "Um…well, you see…" Ann paused. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Ann paused and fiddled with her skirt a bit more.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Atobe chucked a little jokingly. Of course, he was convinced that she wouldn't, especially considering all the 'conversations' that they had over the past week. At least, that's what he though until he looked at her surprised face staring at him, before she quickly looked back at her hands.

"Actually, yeah." She continued to tug at her skirt, unable to look Atobe in the eye.

It was Atobe's turn to be surprised. That was the absolute last thing he expected to hear. He'd done it. He had won the bet. All he had to do was accept the invitation; but before he could do so, Ann had lifted her head to look at him, a determined resolve reflected in her eyes.

"Atobe-kun, I need to be totally honest with you. This dance…the student committee made it prom style, and one of the requirements is that you have to go with a date. Atobe-kun, I'm really sorry, but the main reason I'm asking you is because there's no other way I'd be able to go." Ann looked like she had guilt written all over her face. "Look, I just couldn't let you answer without knowing that, and…and if you don't want to go because of it, I totally understand, but,"

"But nothing. I will be happy to escort you to your dance. I can't say I expected that sort of a tactic from a Tachibana, but I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures."

The trademark smirk was back on Atobe's face as he regarded Ann's guilt ridden visage.

"Text me the details, and I will be sure to pick you up before the party starts." He stood up from the bench. "Is that all, Ann-chan? Or have you got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

Ann shook her head, her shoulders slumping. "Thanks, Atobe-kun," she mumbled quietly. She felt terrible for even trying to manipulate him, but somehow he still agreed. "I'll be in touch…" Ann managed a small smile and a wave as she watched him go.

Atobe acknowledged her with a nod before heading off. After he was well outside of earshot of Ann, he pulled out his phone.

"Oi, Oshitari. Looks like I've won the bet. I will be taking the fair Ann-chan to her school dance…Yes, it is quite amazing, isn't it…Oh, I'm sure Gakuto and Shishido will be just thrilled to hear the news as well…See you at practice tomorrow."

Closing his phone, Atobe stopped for a moment to reflect on what had just happened. Though he hadn't expected things to play out quite this way, he got what he wanted in the end. So why did part of him somewhere deep down feel just a tad disappointed that Ann hadn't actually taken a liking to him? And why was it that another part of him felt just as guilty as she looked?


	9. Interlude: No Fun at All

Title: Interlude: No Fun at All  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: PG, for some swearing  
Summary: Gakuto is far from happy that they bet didn't quite go their way  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dammit. That was not supposed to happen.

Mukahi Gakuto, 3rd year high school student at Hyotei here. I'm half of the best doubles team in Kantou, and don't you dare believe that stupid Golden Pair or Silver Pair are better than me 'n Yuushi. Just cuz they've beat us once or twice doesn't mean they've got it where it counts. Anyway…I digress. Must be cuz I'm pissed off.

Yes, I'm pissed off. Stupid Ann had to go and wreck all our fun. And stupid Atobe for acting so smug about it the day after. You know what he did? The next day at practice, when all the girls showed up as usual, he asked them to leave so we could have some peace and quiet. Even though he WON the bet, he asked them to leave. What the hell was that about! It's like he had to rub it in or something. God I wish I could've rubbed that bastard's smirk off his face. It's enough for me to want to get some sort of payback. Hmm…Now there's an idea…

"Hey Yuushi!"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Oshitari Yuushi here. While I usually consider myself the brains behind Hyotei's D2 team, this time I have to give credit where credit is due. Gakuto has come up with a rather intriguing idea. While I usually don't have any interest in attending events held at other schools, going to Fudomine for their little dance party seems like an excellent idea. I've done my research, and despite the 'couples only' rule, they don't seem to mention anything about other schools not being welcome. The only part I think Gakuto's overlooked is the fact that you have to go as a boy/girl pair.

Oh…wait. That could explain why we're stopping in front of a dress shop on the way home. I can't help smirking a little. I need to give my partner more credit sometimes. Well, as long as he doesn't think I'm going to be the one wearing the dress.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Shishido Ryou here, half of Hyotei's strongest doubles team, no matter what that brat Mukahi will tell you. My partner Choutarou and I are near invincible, though I have to admit that Seigaku's Golden Pair give us a _little_ trouble once in a while. I really can't say enough good things about my partner, except sometimes I think he needs to develop more of a mischief radar, especially the Gakuto kind.

That bastard redhead called up Choutarou, telling him to meet him in Shibuya, and to bring me. Said it was important. Of course Choutarou, being the kind and gentle soul that he is, agreed immediately.

And that's why I'm standing in front of a fucking DRESS SHOP, being practically black-mailed by the Dirty Pair.

"C'mon, Shishido! You act like a princess already, why not dress the part?"

"Shove it, you shrimp." I step away from the scheming duo and call over to my partner who's looking at some books in the window next door. "Choutarou, you done over there?"

"Now, now Ryou. Don't be so hasty. We just thought you might be curious about Atobe and Ann's little dance date, hmm?"

That damn Kansai devil. I'm _this _close to telling him to shove it because no matter how curious I am, it is NOT worth getting into a dress for. But then…

"Then again, maybe Ohtori-kun is even more curious about his partner's feelings for him, hmm?" That glint off his glasses and small smirk tells me that Oshitari thinks he's won. Nothing a punch to the face won't fix though, and I'm about to plug him a good one when…

"Shishido-san? Is everything alright?"

I feel my partner come up behind me, and it stops me in my tracks. I'm not gonna punch a guy's lights out in front of Choutarou.

"Oh, Ohtori-kun. We were just talking about you."

Damn. Damn, damn, DAMN! That bastard Oshitari's got me cornered now, and he knows it.

"Really?" Choutarou's eyes are wide and expectant, like he thinks we're going to tell him.

"Yup! We were just wondering what kind of dress you'd want Ryou to wear when you two come with us to the Fudomine dance." The glee on Mukahi's face makes me want to punch him about 100 times, then kick him 100 times more.

And then there's the look of total puzzlement that comes across Choutarou's face. As the Dirty Pair shoves us through the door, he gives me a look that says 'What the fuck!"

"I'll explain later, Choutarou. I promise."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Ohtori Choutarou here. When I got Mukahi senpai's phone call, I had a feeling something was up. I mean, why would he phone me to ask me to bring Shishido-san somewhere when he could call Shishido-san himself? The only logical conclusion is that he's going to try and rope Shishido-san into something that my partner doesn't want to do. Ordinarily, that would probably be enough to send alarm bells off, but since Mukahi-senpai said that I should come too, I figure it can't be that bad. And even I have to admit that some of the things that Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai cook up can be pretty amusing. I'm willing to bet this has something to do with that bet with Atobe-buchou, and since Shishido-san was involved with that, maybe it would be a good idea for him to find out where all his meddling has gotten him to.

But even that doesn't prepare me for what we arrive too. Why are Oshitari and Mukahi-senpai in front of a dress store? They pull Shishido-san over and start to talk quietly. I take that as my cue to pretend not to be interested and step just far enough away to hear most of what they're saying. I know I really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but how am I supposed to look out for Shishido-san if I don't know what's going on? I know I wanted him to stop meddling in things he shouldn't, but sometimes Mukahi and Oshitari-senpai can go a bit too far.

After a while, it all makes sense: Fudomine's couples only dance party, wanting to spy on Atobe-buchou and Ann-san, and why we're in front of a dress store. But if they want to put Shishido-san in a dress, who are they planning to be his date? I inch a tiny bit closer wanting to catch more details. It sounds like Shishido-san doesn't like the idea at all, and when he calls me I figure that means he wants to leave. I take my time straightening up though because 9 times out of 10, Oshitari-senpai has something more to say.

And it's that little bit more that he has to say that nearly does me in. What does Oshitari-senpai mean by that? Does Shishido-san really have feelings for me? And while that would be great news if it's true, I don't have the time to reflect on it. Shishido looks like he's about ready to punch Oshitari-senpai's lights out, and if I let him do it he'll just regret it later. Hopefully my voice doesn't sound too weird or anything like that.

"Shishido-san? Is everything alright?"

And then it hits me. They're intending for ME to take Shishido to the dance. Not that I mind of course, but all this information flying at me is starting to be a bit much. Based on the look of concern on Shishido's face, I must look like a goldfish out of water. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to explain that later.

Once inside the shop, I feel even more like a fish out of water. Mukahi-senpai seems hell bent on picking out the frilliest, pinkest dresses for Shishido, who can do nothing but snort at them and glare. He finally settles on a simple black one that has a hint of sheen to it.

"This okay?" Shishido's looking at me, a helpless look in his eyes as he comes out of the dressing room.

I don't have the heart to tell him just how cute he looks.

"It's fine. Let's get you out of here."

Shishido grumbles the whole walk to the train station, and I don't blame him. But part of me is also looking forward to things. Maybe Shishido's meddling wasn't all bad after all.


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping Spree

Title: Shopping Spree  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Even if he's just going for the bet, Atobe still has standards to uphold  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Author's notes: I apologize profusely to everyone who has been waiting patiently for another instalment of this story. I've had serious writers block, which included pretty much losing my muses. Thanks to my dear friend Sarit for lending me some of her muses when I needed them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was a sunny Sunday morning, and Ann greeted it with a smile. She had it all planned out: tennis at the street courts in the morning, hopefully followed by lunch with the boys, a little bit of shopping to get ready for the dance next week, and then studying (which would invariably be interrupted by her friends calling to talk about the dance). There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Ann felt as though nothing could bring her down. Too bad life had other plans.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The sight that greeted her at the street courts made her eye twitch. Facing off squarely against each other were the Fudomine boys team, and the Hyotei boys team. Oh. Dear. This was not good. Her brother looked like he was having the migraine of the century, Kamio was acting like he was going to rip Atobe's throat out any second, while Shinji's ice cold expression sent chills down Ann's spine.

Walking a bit uncertainly to the group, Ann tried to wave as cheerfully as she could. "Uhh…hey guys! Nice day for a _friendly_ game of tennis, huh?" She tried to emphasise that word as much as possible. She really didn't want to see a bloodbath out on the courts.

Kamio was the first one to rush to her side, a desperate look on his face.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me that this arrogant twerp isn't going with you to the dance!"

Oh. So that's what all this was about.

"Umm…well…actually…" Ann looked at her feet; she felt so uncomfortable answering her friend, especially when she could feel the weight of his stare on her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Like hell you are," Shinji's icy voice made Ann raise her head in shock. She'd never heard her friend talk like that before. "Slimy guys from Hyotei don't know how to act human, let alone human enough to take good enough care of our Ann-chan."

It really shouldn't have surprised Ann to hear a response from the Hyotei regulars, but she couldn't help secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, all this would blow over and everyone could go back to their normal lives. But alas…

"EXCUSE ME?! What would you know about being human you walking iceberg?!" Hyotei's dash specialist had felt the need to make himself heard, and in the background, Ann could hear his double's partner quietly mumbling "Shishido-san…that isn't very nice."

Or course, when it rains, it pours and Ann found Mukahi joining the fray.

"So? The princess is right for once." The acrobat sniffed indignantly, wiping his nose in the Fudomine team's general direction. "They're just some lowlife public school brats. Why are we even talking to them?!"

Ann was half convinced that this was all a bad dream, and maybe if she blinked enough times, she'd wake up. Her brother looked like he was thinking the same thing as he had by now shut his eyes and brought one hand to massage his temple.

"I know more than you ever will you over excited Chihuahua, going around shooting your mouth off like you're the best in the world..." And with Shinji's last comment, Ann could feel things starting to turn ugly.

"That does it! You scrawny little public school ass is mine!" Shishido was practically growling, and even Ootori looked worried. This was about all Ann could take of silly boys going around trying to prove a non-existent point.

"Stop it! All of you!" Ann's voice cut through the mumblings on both sides. "You," she said looking pointedly at Shishido "You have no right to talk to one of my best friends that way. Say what you will, but Shinji has always been there for his friends, and if that's not a mark of humanity, I don't know what is."

Ann took a breath, and it looked like Shinji was about to say something else, but Ann stopped him. "And Shinji, don't you go doing the same thing, calling people names and saying mean things about them when you hardly know them. And you!" She turned her ire on Gakuto even as Oshitari adjusted his glasses, looking amused by all of this. "We might be from a public school, but the way you've been acting, I would say that you've got a long way to go in terms of having class."

Having said her peace, Ann watched as all the boys were quiet for a moment, all eyes on her. It only lasted a moment before they all started talking at once. Mukahi pretended to ignore Ann's comment, instead turning to his captain. "Atobe, I'm bored. I thought we were going to do something FUN. Not sit here and talk to little children."

Just when Shishido was about to open his mouth to respond to Ann's comment, Atobe held up his hand, silencing all his players. He looked at Kamio, who only seemed to glare back at him, arching his eyebrow a little.

"Kamio? Perhaps ore-sama is mistaken," but everyone knew that Atobe would never open his mouth to say anything if he wasn't quite sure of it. "But rumour has it that Ann actually asked you to go to the dance with her already…"

Atobe let that statement hang in the air, as if waiting for Kamio to tell him otherwise. The Fudomine speed demon's face froze in a look of complete shock as he wondered just how on earth Atobe had learned such a thing. It was Shishido's raucous laughter that broke the silence that hung over the courts.

"And you said no?! BOY, YOU'RE STUPID!!!"

Kippei looked as though his head was going to explode as he groaned inwardly. Even the look on Shishido's doubles partner's face seemed to say 'you are an idiot'. As he watched his player's shoulders slump in shame, Kippei decided that this was enough. He cleared his throat just loudly enough to catch everyone's attention.

"These are tennis courts. If we're not going to use them to play tennis, then we should all leave."

For her part, Ann definitely thought that her brother had the right idea. She was ready to pull her hair out at all this and decided that there was no way she could play any decent tennis now. With a sigh of frustration she turned around and left the courts. Maybe she should just move to the shopping phase of her day. From a distance, she could hear her brother getting his team in order.

"Fudomine! Warm up! 5 laps before we start practice matches!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

For a good half an hour after that encounter, Ann seemed to wander aimlessly through the Tokyo streets. She was supposed to be picking up some new earrings and hair clips for the dance, but couldn't manage to get focused. She stood at an intersection waiting for the light to change when a car with tinted windows stopped in front of her. She blinked in puzzlement, and was about to tell the driver off when the window rolled down.

"A-Atobe-kun?!"

"You, dear Ann, are a very hard person to track down sometimes." Atobe smiled at her, but without the usual arrogant air to it. He opened the door and got out of the car before watching it pull away. "You don't mind if I join you for a while, do you?"

Ann wondered why it was that it sounded more like a statement than a request, but answered it with a slight shrug. "If you want. Can't say that I'm doing anything particularly interesting though. Just some shopping for the dance."

Atobe's eyebrow arched a little. "Oh? Well, then I would say that I definitely need to accompany you then. After all, I need to make sure that I don't clash with my date." That last word seemed to hang in the air for a moment, Atobe feeling a little strange saying it for some reason, and An finding it just as strange to hear it coming from him.

"Um…well, I don't need to get much," Ann admitted as they started to walk together. "Just some earrings, and maybe some new hairclips." Ann was mentally calculating just how much she could afford to spend without breaking her bank.

"That's all? No nice new dress? And here I thought that girls liked to do that sort of thing."

Ann sighed a little with exasperation. "Atobe-kun, this might be a little hard for you to understand, but it's not always a case of what one would _like_ to do, but rather what one can _afford_ to do. My dress from junior high graduation will be just fine."

Atobe tsk-ed. "So, you're telling me that you're going to wear a dress that pretty much everyone at your school has already seen you in?"

Ann bristled a little at his comment, crossing her arms defensively. "You say that as if there was something wrong with that, Atobe-kun."

At that, Atobe came to a halt and pulled out his cell phone. Ann hadn't quite realized he had stopped until she was a few steps ahead of him. For some reason unknown to her, she retraced her steps to stand next to him as he finished his call. "Is there a problem, Atobe-kun?"

Returning the phone to his pocket, Atobe smiled at her. "Oh, no problem at all. There's a shop that I'd like to take you to, actually. I was just calling ahead to let them know to expect us."

Ann wasn't sure if she should be horrified or flattered. Instead, she shook her head, giving in to his idea. "Alright, fine." She threw her arms up in mock surrender. "I don't know what the point is, but fine. Lead the way." Atobe offered her his arm, which Ann took though she was still shaking her head.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

For probably the fiftieth time that day, Ann was wondering how these series of events had managed to unfold. After walking with Atobe to this rather exclusive looking shop, Ann really had to be coaxed into even setting foot inside. It took a good deal of persuasion on Atobe's part to convince her that they were indeed expecting her there, and that it wasn't some sort of joke. Ann didn't know what she was expecting, but it sure as heck wasn't what she got. Between the personal attendant, to the catered lunch, Ann honestly didn't know what to make of things. For the first half of the visit, Ann was introduced to a stylist who talked with her about things that she liked and didn't like, and then while they had lunch, a few people in the store went around picking things out that they thought would suit her. And now that it was after lunch, Ann was now in the middle of trying on the various dresses that had been selected.

The stylists had really done a great job, and An personally couldn't find anything to complain about with any of the dresses. Atobe on the other hand, seemed to be much more particular than she. One after another, he found something wrong with it: too dark, too light, poor cut, odd colour. It wasn't until An got to the second last dress did he seem satisfied. Or rather, he didn't seem to have anything to complain about. He simply spent a long time looking at Ann, making her feel a little nervous.

"Um…I'll just go and try on the last one?" Ann looked at Atobe while she shifted her weight from one foot to the next. He didn't say anything back, but simply nodded, and Ann made a beeline for the change room to try the last dress on. The last dress must have been something of a joke, because Ann decided that she wasn't going to even come out of the change room with it. All the feathers on it were going to make her sneeze. When Atobe asked to see it, she flat out refused, telling him that nothing 'ore-sama' said would make her come out. Chuckling to himself, Atobe told her it would be fine before asking the clerks to wrap up the second to last outfit, including all the matching jewellery and shoes, and put it on his tab.

When Ann emerged from the change room, one of the clerks handed some bags containing a set of boxes inside, bowing to her politely. "With the compliments of Atobe-sama," the still bowed clerk said quietly to Ann. She blinked for a moment, totally dumbfounded before turning her eyes to Atobe, who was on the phone. Ann was still too shocked to say anything. At first she was wondering what the whole point of this exercise was considering she wasn't really able to afford anything in the store at all. But now this?!

Atobe held the door open for her as she stepped out of the shop, asking her to wait for the car he had just called to come and get them. The two of them stood there silently for a moment before Ann finally spoke. "Atobe-kun? Why did you do this?"

The question hung in the air before Atobe cleared his throat. One might have said that he seemed almost uncomfortable, almost as though he was searching for something to say. Except ore-sama always knew exactly what to say, didn't he? "While I did agree to go to your school dance with you, I still have some standards that I would like to see upheld." Atobe folded his arms across his chest as he seemed to shift his weight from one leg to another.

Ann knew she really should have been offended, and yet something about his body language seemed to tell her that maybe he wasn't nearly as sure of himself as he liked to let on. She smiled and shook her head at him before laughing quietly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if you manage to meet mine." She winked at him mischievously, which made him smile back at her. As the car pulled up to meet them, Atobe wondered why his stomach was doing flip-flops. Must've been the lunch.


	11. Chapter 10: Prelude

Title: Prelude  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Everyone needs time to get ready for a dance.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Author's note: I apologize profusely to everyone for how long it's taken me to write chapters. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short; I figured I'd post something up while I worked on the next bit. I think part of what is taking me so long is the fact that I keep changing my mind as to how I want it to end. But I guess we'll all have to wait and see! Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to leave reviews, and to all of you who have continued to read this fic! I definitely appreciate it!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the time leading up to the dance, both Ann and Atobe became so caught up in projects, tests, and tennis practice that they barely had any time to co-ordinate anything. Over a few rushed phone calls, they agreed to meet by Fudomine's entrance gates. Atobe had offered to pick her up, but Ann refused saying that it would be too much for her to have to deal with the looks and questions after being picked up and dropped off at the school by a chauffeured car. To his credit, Atobe acquiesced gracefully to her wishes, but couldn't help making a light jab about Ann being embarrassed to be seen with him.

"That's not fair, Atobe-kun. It's just that not all of us like being the center of attention," was the reply Ann gave him.

"Well, as long as you're alright being the center of _my_ attention, I won't complain."

Ann couldn't remember the last time a phone call made her blush.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Ann had gone to her friend's house to get ready, not wanting to miss out on the traditional gossip session. Usually, Ann spent the time listening to what it was her friends had to say, especially gleeful when she heard some interesting tidbit about any of the boy's tennis team. However, tonight found Ann at the center of attention among the girls.

"Oh my goodness, Ann! Your dress is fabulous!" squealed Sachiko.

"When did you get it?! No fair! I thought we always went shopping together!"

Though she did her best to change the topic, Ann's friends were not easily derailed. When she finally revealed that her 'mystery date' had bought it for her, the squealing seemed to reach record levels, and Ann wondered if she hadn't made the wrong choice in asking Atobe to escort her. Except, somewhere along the way, she had grown accustomed to him, and was starting to actually enjoy talking with him on the phone, or catching him on occasion at the street courts. Ann swallowed for a moment as the realization hit her: was it really possible that she was starting to fall for Atobe Keigo?!

-+-+-+-+-+-

Atobe checked his watch for what was probably the twentieth time that day. He had finished his own preparations, selecting something that he knew would compliment Ann's dress, but wasn't as showy as his usual formal wear. He had a feeling that he would stand out far too much if he wasn't careful with his selection. It wasn't that he had any aversion to standing out, after all, that's what he usually prided himself on. However, the fact remained that he got the distinct impression that Ann wasn't so fond of the idea, and thus curtailed his usual tendencies for her sake. Atobe was even going so far as to have his driver drop him off about a block away from Fudomine so he wouldn't draw any extra attention when going to meet her. As he got into the car to head to the florist's, he wondered just why it was that he was going to such great lengths for her. After all, it wasn't because he actually cared for her, was it? Atobe's brow furrowed as he considered things. Over the weeks leading up to the dance, they had spoken a few times over the phone, and even run into each other at the street courts a few times (and in retrospect, Atobe wondered why the heck he was going to the street courts anyway considering he had is own private courts), and he had to admit that he had started to become accustomed to her; her cheery voice as she answered the phone, the way her eyes glinted dangerously when she was determined to win a point, that fierce pride and self-confidence. And that's when it hit him: was it really possible that he was starting to fall for Tachibana Ann?!

-+-+-+-+-+-

Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido and Ootori agreed to meet up at the Hyotei clubroom before heading over to Fudomine. Shishido had swore up and down that there was no way he was going to even risk his family seeing him in a dress, and while Gakuto usually didn't agree with the dash specialist, he had to admit Shishido had a point. After all, it was never wise to just hand siblings blackmail material like that. And so, that explained why when Hiyoshi stepped into the clubroom to pick up something he had forgotten in his locker, the unfortunate second year spluttered before averting his eyes, yelling an apology for accidentally walking into the girl's locker room, and ran out the door. The other four regulars looked at each other wide-eyed before bursting out into laughter. Yes, it would have been mortifying to be caught by Hiyoshi like that, but this turned out to be even funnier. If this was a prelude to what was in store, it looked like tonight was going to be full of surprises.


	12. Chapter 11: Dance with Me

Title: Dance with Me  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Fudomine sure knows how to throw a party, and even the Hyotei regulars have to admit that

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Author's note: I'm trying out a different style of writing in this chapter to see how I like it. Sorry if it seems awkward. If everyone feels it reads really badly, I might re-write it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ann walks towards Fudomine's entranceway alone; her friends have long since abandoned her, eager to meet up with their own dates. As agreed, she arrives at 8pm, and it takes a moment for her to spot Atobe. She expected him to show up just shy of fashionably late, chauffeured in a fancy car that was sure to attract more than a few onlookers. However, this is not the case; he is standing, almost non-descript by the gate, waiting patiently for her. Only the aura of confidence that he carries with him wherever he goes makes him stand out from all the other students equally dressed up to the nines. Ann can feel a smile creeping up on her lips as she walks over to join him.

"Good evening, Atobe-kun," she says as she stops about an arms length away from him. "You're looking quite nice tonight."

Atobe reaches out and takes her hand, kissing it lightly, and Ann giggles despite herself. He flashes her a smile that she classifies as confident, but with a hint of nervousness; Ann wonders if she should read anything into it, or if she's imagining things.

"I was about to say the same about you, Ann-chan." Atobe offers her his arm with practiced grace. It's like he's trained all his life to act the part of the gentleman. "And while I thought that dress was the best one of the bunch, it hardly does you justice."

Feeling a little flutter in her stomach, Ann thanks him before taking the arm he's offering. "Ever the flatterer, Atobe-kun." She grins at him as he pretends to look offended at her rebuff. With that, the rather unlikely pair makes their way inside, walking leisurely and chatting about the weather.

-+-+-+-+-

A pair of students arriving late arch their eyebrows, and give each other puzzled looks as four more students step up to Fudomine's entranceway. These four don't look familiar in any way, and they consider asking them if they've got the wrong school. However, they look like they're dressed for a dance, and upon closer inspection are holding the right tickets. The pair dismisses it as a case of not recognizing schoolmates when they're all dressed up, and rush inside so they don't miss the party.

-+-+-+-+-

The party is in full swing by the time Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido and Ootori arrive, and even though Gakuto recalls the crack he made about public school brats, he has to admit that these brats know how to throw a party. The gym is decorated, and they've even hired people to do the lighting and sound. The atmosphere is boisterous, and everyone is having a good time.

It is surprisingly difficult for them to find Atobe and Ann among all the other (in Gakuto's opinion, surprisingly well dressed) students; even Ootori cranes his neck to try and find his illustrious captain.

"God, you'd think he'd be the center of attention somewhere. I thought 'ore-sama' would be trying to impress as many people as he could with his so-called prowess." Gakuto sniffs before crossing his arms and pouting. Shishido is about to make a comment about how the red-head should stop acting like the girl his dress would imply that he is, but his doubles partner's gentle hand on his shoulder stops him. He guesses that the silver-haired boy wants to avoid any trouble on another school's territory, and Shishido can't argue with that logic.

"Hmm…somehow I don't think that'll be the case this time, Gakuto." Oshitari taps his bottom lip thoughtfully. He hasn't mentioned it to anyone, but he suspects that something is different this time. He had once made an offhand remark to Atobe about it, and was only half-serious at the time, but it was his captain's reaction that confirmed his suspicions; somewhere along the way, Ann had actually managed to charm Atobe for real.

"Actually," Oshitari's voice is low as he considers things. He wonders if it might be best for them to not to interfere tonight. After all, none of them had really counted on either Ann or Atobe developing any real feelings throughout this entire gambit. "I was thinking that…"

But anything Oshitari might have said is stopped by the discovery of Atobe's location. It's actually the dash specialist who spots their captain, before letting out a whoop of success.

"There he is!"

Shishido points to a cluster of people close to the periphery of the gym. Atobe and Ann, though they have to admit they don't quite recognize her all dressed up like that, are dancing together just to the outside of that cluster, looking like they're engaged in a very absorbing conversation, and oblivious to the people around them.

"C'mon!"

Before anyone can argue, Shishido and Gakuto start making a beeline for the two, leaving their doubles partners to scurry in their wake to catch up. Ootori gives Oshitari a look that seems to say "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", and the older student wishes he could offer his kouhai some reassurance.

Shishido is the first to make a move. He slips smoothly next to Atobe and Ann, cutting in and whisking Atobe away for a 'dance'. Ann wonders for a moment why that person looks familiar, but a split second later, she feels a gentle tapping on her shoulder. Turning around, she immediately recognizes the bespectacled tennis player, but it takes her a moment to realize the red head in the dress flanking him is none other than the resident Hyotei acrobat in a dress. Suddenly, all the pieces slide into place; the one who cut in must have been Shishido, and the tall, silver-haired boy standing not far from his senpai could be none other that Ootori. Ann's eyes narrow a bit, and Oshitari knows she's immediately on the defensive, not that he can blame her considering the verbal war Fudomine and Hyotei had gotten into at the street courts.

"Ann-san." Oshitari bows politely, hoping to ease the tension a bit. "How nice to see you again."

"Ah. Thank you, Oshitari-san." Ann returns the bow with equal politeness, her guard still up.

"Your dress is quite elegant, Ann-san. You certainly selected something that I have no doubt Atobe would approve of." Oshitari figures that most girls like compliments on their attire. He takes a glance askance to where Shishido and Atobe are dancing, or rather, Atobe is trying to do his best to not to throttle Shishido in full view of the entire Fudomine student body. _Just one song…I just need to keep her calm for one song…_

"Oh! Thank you for your kind words, Oshitari-san, but I have to confess that Atobe-kun is in fact the one who selected it."

Ann flushes a little as she admits that fact to him. Oshitari is surprised, but manages to keep it in check, replying with just a nod. Yes, he no longer has any doubt that Atobe is a little more than smitten with this young woman, and now wishes they had never come. That desire is multiplied 100-fold when he hears his doubles partner speak.

"Wow! That's nuts! Atobe bought you that dress?! He sure pulled out all the stops for this bet!"

The first thing Oshitari notices is Ann's face going pale. The second is the glint in Gakuto's eye when the red head realizes what he's done, followed by a malicious grin. _Damn._ Oshitari sighs heavily before taking Ann's arm, and levelling very stern glare at Gakuto, promising that this will not be the last the acrobat hears about this incident.

"Ann-san, I think it would be a good idea if you and I had a little talk…"

And with that, Oshitari guides a speechless Ann off the dance floor and into the hallway so he can try his best to explain, but even he isn't sure what exactly to do.

-+-+-+-+-

Atobe barely conceals his displeasure at Shishido when his teammate cuts in on his dance with Ann. Only his realization that most people can only see Shishido's back keeps him from shoving the dash specialist aside. Shishido glances over his shoulder and sees Oshitari talking with Ann, and decides that he'd better try and keep Atobe occupied.

"Well, can't say I expected that Tachibana chick to clean up as well as she did. She almost passes for a girl, don't you think?"

Atobe fights desperately to keep his cool despite how much he wants to punch Shishido's face in. He remains silent and impassive; as soon as the song is over, he'll reclaim his rightful partner and send Shishido over to Ootori.

"Geez, after making me dress in this get-up, you'd think 'ore-sama' would at least have the courtesy to answer a question." Shishido continues to press testily.

Atobe can almost feel his eye twitching with frustration, but he stays mostly collected; his irritation only evident in the tone of voice he is using. "I never asked you to come. In fact, I didn't even want you to cut in on me and Ann-chan."

"Bite me, Atobe." Shishido scowls before he realizes something. "Wait a sec. You actually LIKE HER?! Boy, you've slipped." He makes a face to make his opinion on the subject crystal clear.

"Who I associate with, is my business and my business alone." Atobe's voice is like ice, and only the fact that they are in a public space keeps the Hyotei captain from throttling the dash specialist. He realizes that at one point in time, he would have been offended because Shishido was trying to insult him. Now, he's offended because he sees Shishido's comment as an insult to Ann.

And then Atobe sees the smirk on Shishido's face, and knows there must be trouble.

"Well, I think you might want to make it your business who your dear Ann-chan associates with."

Shishido points to Oshitari leaving with Atobe's date. Atobe takes one look at the expression on Ann's face, and knows that something's wrong. He forgets entirely about Shishido, and their conversation, and makes a move towards the exit.

"Hey Atobe," Gakuto is smirking in a way that Atobe definitely doesn't like. "Your cover's been blown."

If Atobe was moving quickly before, he's twice as fast now.

-+-+-+-+-

Oshitari sighs as he looks at the somewhat blank and shocked look on Ann's face.

"So you see, Ann-san, that is how all this happened." He crosses his arms, feeling a bit bad for having to be the one to have to break the news to her. "For what it's worth, despite how this all started, I sincerely believe that Atobe's feelings for you are genuine."

Ann swallows, and nods, but can't seem to say anything. She's not exactly sure what to make of everything. Part of her is hurt that Atobe never told her about the bet, about the fact that he was just using her. Part of her figures that they're even now because she was really only using him to come to the dance. What makes her feel worse is the thought that, despite Oshitari's words, there is a distinct chance that Atobe doesn't even like her.

_Why should I even care that he might not like me? Why does that thought hurt?_

Ann ponders these questions and reaches a startling conclusion: she's actually fallen for Atobe. Quick on the heels of that revelation is the feeling of anger. All those things Atobe had done for her, both large and small, and the amusing conversations they had on the phone, may very well all been just an act to get her to fall for him.

Oshitari looks up for a moment and sees Atobe heading towards them. He pats Ann's hand gently before getting up to take his leave.

"The person I think you most need to talk to right now is on his way…but please try not to hold Gakuto's big mouth against him."

Oshitari heads towards Atobe, and Ann can see the two teammates talking quietly. She can't hear them, but doesn't really care at the moment. Sitting on the bench, shoulders hunched over, Ann wonders why she's never felt lonelier than at this moment.

A few seconds later, she hears and feels Atobe sit down next to her. She doesn't look at him; her eyes are fixed to the floor.

"Ann…"

Before he can continue, she holds her hand up to stop him.

"Please stop…"

Her voice is quiet, and Atobe wonders how it is that just those few words can make him feel a panic that he's never felt before. All of a sudden, the usually confident and self assured captain is at a loss for what to do. So, he does the only thing he can think of; he does what she asks. The two sit in an awkward, uncomfortable silence until Ann speaks again.

"Atobe-kun…I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this right now. I don't know how it was that events unfolded the way they did. All I know is that I'm feeling really hurt, and unsure of what to believe anymore."

Ann sniffles a bit, and Atobe knows in an instant that the girl sitting next to him is trying desperately not to cry. For some reason, this makes Atobe feel a pang in his chest, knowing that he's the reason for it. He looks up at her face and can see how shiny her eyes are, but Ann manages to hold every single tear back with sheer will power. Atobe decides he'd be duly impressed with such fortitude if he didn't wish that she'd just let him see that side of her, and let him try to help.

"I'm going home, Atobe-kun." Ann's voice is as expressionless as her face as she stands up. "Give your team my regards." That line is delivered with just enough bitterness that it makes Atobe consider some sort of punishment for them, but he knows that he is equally to blame. As he watches Ann's retreating back, different moments play back in his head. He had his chances to tell her, to admit what was going on, but his own pride had kept him from doing so; and now it seems that pride will cost him dearly.

Atobe sits there on that bench long after she has gone. He wonders why he didn't try to stop her; he wonders why he couldn't seem to open his mouth to say anything in his own defense; but most of all, he wonders why it hurts so much. In the end, his answer to all three questions is that it's because he's fallen for her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Message from the author: When I started writing this chapter, I really did think it was going to be the end of this story. However, there's no way I can leave my poor characters hanging like this. So, I think this means there is still one more chapter left in this saga. Well, at least they've stopped being in denial, right? Ha ha!_


	13. Chapter 12: Starting Over

Title: Starting Over  
Author: shy-hinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: A story's gotta end somehow!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The day after the dance, Atobe didn't show up to practice. The mood in the clubroom went from energetic and chatty to quiet and curious in a matter of seconds when Oshitari informed everyone that their captain would not be attending practice that day.

"Why not?"

The seemingly innocent question that Jirou posed before nodding off once again hung uncomfortably in the air. Oshitari glanced from Gakuto, to Shishido, to Ootori, all of whom had the good grace to look at least a little sheepish, before answering.

"He wasn't feeling up to it."

Ootori cringed visibly before Jirou's blissfully ignorant voice chimed in.

"Then we'd better work extra hard so he can see how much we've improved in his absence!"

Oshitari couldn't help but muse at how true that statement was on a whole host of levels.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tachibana! Get your butt in gear! C'mon!"

The girl's team captain frowned a little. It was very unusual for Ann to lag so far behind during their requisite laps. Usually, the petite redhead was rushing ahead so she could get on the courts faster. Yes, highly unusual indeed. She watched as her star player nodded numbly and made a half-hearted effort of picking up the pace.

_Okay…this is not good…_

When the laps were finished, she pulled Ann aside for a quick chat.

"Ann-chan, is everything alright? You don't seem yourself today." She dropped the formalities between captain and player; right now, she was just worried about Ann as a friend. The non-committal shrug she got didn't inspire any confidence in her, and she debated sending Ann home. Sunday morning practices, while useful, could be negotiable once in a while.

"It's okay, buchou. I'll be fine as soon as I get my racket in my hand."

Sighing, the captain nodded her head and sent Ann on her way, making a mental note to pay a visit to her counterpart on the boy's team; maybe Ann's brother might have some insights as to what was wrong.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A week went by before Oshitari felt comfortable enough to talk to Atobe about the dance. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but their captain was hurting, and as a friend he felt the need to do something. After their afternoon practice ended, Oshitari pulled Atobe aside.

"Atobe, we need to talk. Call your chauffeur and tell him that you won't need a ride home today."

The uncharacteristic bluntness of Oshitari's statement made Atobe blink for a moment. Taken by surprise, he nodded in answer. He arched his eyebrow at his friend before taking out his cell phone to make the requested call.

"Alright…but what's going on that warrants such a meeting with ore-sama?"

"Just trust me on this one, Atobe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week later, and his opinion of his sister's behaviour was that it hadn't improved much. Tachibana Kippei waited for his sister on the outside of the tennis courts, arms folded across his chest. To the casual observer, Ann had regained her usual cheerfulness, laughing and smiling as before. But Kippei knew that her smiles never quite reached her eyes the way they used to; something felt like it was missing – that usual spark that made all the difference. What had happened at the dance? Kippei had noticed that she had left before the end of the night, but his own responsibilities as part of the student committee kept him too busy to deduce anything else. Did Atobe say something to her, or try anything? He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of it, but reminded himself that he promised he wouldn't meddle in those affairs anymore. Well, not too much anyway.

"Ann." Kippei waved to his sister as the girl's team was dismissed, and watched as she smiled and bid her teammates goodbye before jogging over towards him.

"Hey, Aniki! What's up?"

He almost couldn't stand the fake cheerfulness that was in her voice, but he smiled back.

"If you're not busy now, I was wondering if you could take a walk with me." _We need to talk…_

Ann gave her brother a perplexed look, but nodded.

"Sure. Give me a minute to clean up and I'll be right back."

Nodding his assent, Kippei watched as Ann ran off to join her friends. He sighed. It looked like this was going to be harder than he thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Later that night, Atobe lounged on his bed, replaying his conversation with Oshitari over in his head.

_"It's obvious to me that you like her. Yes, it was unfortunate that things played out this way, but the Atobe I know wouldn't give up so easily."_

"_Oshitari, if Ann doesn't want to see me anymore, I'm not about to make things more awkward for her."_

Atobe had watched as his friend sighed and shook his head.

_"Just talk to her. You owe it to her to at least let her know what you feel. That way, no matter what happens after that, at least you two cleared the air and put all your cards on the table."_

But as someone who always played his cards close to his chest, was Atobe really ready to do this? Would it really help, or make things worse? Even now, remembering the hurt look on Ann's face made his stomach drop. Could he handle seeing that again?

_Too many questions…_

Atobe shook his head in a meek attempt to clear it. Snatching up his phone and a light jacket, he decided to go for a walk. Maybe the cool night air could do something for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whatever it was that Ann was expecting when her brother asked her to go for a walk with him, that talk wasn't it. Sitting at her desk, pondering the answer to her math homework, Ann played the conversation back in her head.

_"Well, bet or not, if what Oshitari-san said is true, maybe there's more here than meets the eye."_

"_Do you really think so, aniki? I just don't see how talking about it will make things any better. And it's not like it really matters to me in the end."_

"_Ann, if it didn't matter to you, you wouldn't be upset about it."_

_"__I'M NOT UPS--!"_

The way Kippei quirked his eyebrow up at her outburst had spoken volumes. Okay, so maybe what Atobe felt did matter to her. But wasn't going to talk to him going to set her up for even more disappointment? She was bad enough now, did she really want to set herself to get hurt again?

Ann looked down at the page of homework, only to discover she had drawn nonsensical patterns all over it.

_I can't concentrate right now…_

Sighing, she closed her books, and grabbed her phone and keys.

"I'm going out for a walk, aniki!"

Maybe a little fresh air would help.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Obsessions can be such strange things. They can invade one's subconscious, slipping their way into every little decision made. Atobe wasn't surprised that his feet had led him to the tennis courts. What did surprise the usually unflappable captain was who was already there, as if waiting for him.

_Ann…_

At first, all he could see was a silhouette, something that he initially dismissed as a figment of his imagination. He had been thinking about her all this time, it was only natural for even a mind as finely tuned as his to conjure such an apparition. But as he drew closer, her features became more defined; the way she seemed to lean more of her weight on her left leg, the way her fingers curled around the chain link fence surrounding the courts, and the slight sag in her shoulders that told him she was probably feeling just as bad, if not worse, than him. And just what was she doing out without a jacket? A few steps more, and her facial expressions were clear, making his heart stop. Ann looked lost and without confidence, something he never imagined seeing on the face of a Tachibana.

Atobe hesitated, unsure of just what to do. Despite what Oshitari had said, perhaps now was not the best time to talk. Maybe Ann would be angry with him for sneaking up on her like this? Maybe…?

As one may have expected, Ann was the one to decide things with a simple turn of her head. Her piercing gaze froze Atobe on the spot, so much so that he wondered if he his body would let him chase after her if she ran. How long they stared at each other in silence was anyone's guess, each one suspecting some sort of set-up before their looks of mutual surprise told them otherwise.

Ann could see Atobe swallow, a look of panic on the Hyotei player's face, as she turned and faced him fully. If it had been any other circumstance, the expression would have made Ann laugh.

"Hey."

The single word fell from Ann's lips as she mustered a weak smile. Plucking up his own courage, Atobe slowly made his way next to her, leaning slightly on the chain link fence.

"Hey…"

The silence that hung between them was tense, and uncomfortable. Ann couldn't help shifting her weight from one foot to another, directing her gaze everywhere except at him. For his part, Atobe could only shove his hands in his pockets, and stare at her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he mused that this feeling was quite new to him – the feeling of not being able to control the situation, the feeling of not quite knowing just what to do.

"Ann--" "Atobe--"

Each one blurted out the other's name, seemingly eager to get something off their chest. Atobe managed a small smile before gesturing with his hand for Ann to continue.

"No, please. Chivalry dictates that I allow you to go first." He watched her sigh and run her fingers through her slightly unruly hair.

"Atobe, I'm not even totally sure I know exactly what it is I wanted to say to you. To tell you the truth, I was hurt to find out that everything you did was just part of a bet." She threw her hands up a little in frustration at her inability to find the words. "I don't know why, but I guess I kinda hoped you actually wanted to hang out with me for me." _I wanted to think that maybe you liked me too…_

The silence that hung in the air after her statement made her feel nervous. The way Atobe just stood there looking at her wasn't helping the cause either. What was he thinking? Was he upset? Did he not believe her? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say anything after all.

"Look, forget it, Atobe. Just forget I ever said anything, and we can go back to our old lives, before any of this mess happened."

But even as the words escaped her lips, Ann knew it would be easier said than done. After all, did she really want to forget the way it felt to have him smile at her? How fun it was to chat and poke fun at him over the phone? Or how it meant a lot to her that, when it came down to it, he actually put her considerations ahead of his own? Ann swallowed and took one last look at him before turning to leave. Every moment she stayed would just hurt more.

Or so she thought until a hand reached out and gently grasped her wrist.

"Ann…wait…"

She turned towards him again, mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise. She looked down at their hands, his fingers wrapped around her slim wrist.

_Well…this seems familiar…_

Ann's mind flashed quickly to that fateful day on those very same street courts where they had met the first time. They had been egging each other on then too. Turning her face up to look at his, her eyes took in a sight she'd never seen before. She wasn't quite able to describe the expression Atobe wore on his face; it was scared, hopeful, worried, caring, and panicked all at once. But when she looked at his eyes, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a message there.

_Ann…I do like you for you…I always have, even if it took a stupid bet for me to figure it out._

The two stood there, staring at one another in silence. Atobe's heart beat wildly as he wondered why it felt like he was standing on a rather steep precipice, liable to tip over at any minute. The tension proved to be too much for him and he took a breath to speak, only to find himself cut off by Ann.

"So…I owe you a date, don't I, Atobe-kun? I'm a Tachibana after all, and I don't go back on my word."

Atobe blinked, and couldn't help the puzzled "Huh?" that slipped past his lips. That look alone was enough to make Ann giggle as she slowly shifted her hand to lace her fingers with his.

"B-but…we never beat Momoshiro and Kamio…"

Atobe almost couldn't believe it was his own voice saying those words. How many times had he heard Ann toss them towards him? Guess they ended up sinking in after all.

"Well, that _is_ true. But… they arrived afterwards, and you and Kabaji-kun did beat everyone who was on court at the time I made that promise."

Atobe watched a small, slightly nervous smile spread over Ann's lips, and felt his own curl into one as well. He gave Ann's hand a light squeeze as he nodded his head, feeling worlds better than when he had set out that night.

"So, if that's the case, then yes…you do owe me a date. If you will allow, might I suggest a venue that would be suitably fitting?"

Arching an eyebrow up at him, Ann pondered just what venue Atobe was thinking of. Her curiosity piqued, Ann couldn't resist asking "You may, though I'd like to know what it is you have in mind."

"You'll find out soon enough." Feeling some of his old confidence return, Atobe simply smiled warmly at her. And when she made a face at him and accused him of being a brat, Atobe couldn't help but feel like they were starting over. And for that, he was grateful.

THE END

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Author's message: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from beginning to end. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. So, this is where things come to a close for Atobe and Ann right now. I don't know if I'll write a continuation to this yet, or just write some drabbles, or if that's it, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it too!_


End file.
